Project Summary/Abstract Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI) proposes to develop and demonstrate a new prototype of our Multimodal Adaptive Optics Small Animal Imaging (MAOSI) platform suitable for commercialization. MAOSI is a flexible, high-resolution (<1m) benchtop retinal imaging system with up to four confocal reflectance Adaptive Optics Scanning Light Ophthalmoscope (rAOSLO) and/or fluorescence AOSLO (fAOSLO) channels with simultaneous AO-OCT for routine laboratory imaging applications in animal research. Novel platform design elements includes such features as: independent software-controlled focal depths for rAOSLO and fAOSLO channels with near-diffraction limited axial resolution (<10m); high dynamic range time-gated wavefront sensing with dynamic AO correction; a three-galvanometer scan engine with software-adjustable scan patterns with moveable rasters from 2 deg to 30 deg; selectable scan objectives and pupil sizes (1 to 3mm) on a novel small animal stage. Simultaneous, co-scanning AO-OCT/SLO rasters provide significant benefits for image guidance, cross-modal registration and averaging for enhanced detection sensitivity and ease of use in anesthetized animals. The Phase II platform will incorporate bright field, dark field and multi-aperture AOSLO modalities easily configured by multi-aperture, multi-core fiber cable distribution to multiple detectors for improved phase gradient imaging. The system is configurable either for multiple discrete laser and SLD sources or for a single commercial supercontinuum source (SCS) for maximum flexibility. A tunable SDOCT spectrometer and SCS-equipped platform will enable a wide variety of novel spectral measurements in selected visible wavelength bands and new functional modalities to be incorporated. The ability to use low light levels, along with the use of contact lenses and animal body temperature maintenance in a custom animal stage/holder, prevent damage to retina and minimize cornea and lens opacifications.